


Diese sandige Wärme über dem Zwerchfell

by kalypsophia



Category: Tatort
Genre: Break Up, Loss, Love Confessions, M/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsophia/pseuds/kalypsophia
Summary: Amerika, forschungsfrei, Gastprofessur: Boerne ist plötzlich weg und mit ihm beinahe alles, woran Thiel geglaubt hatte. Und da beginnt er, einiges zu verstehen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ja. Total die heitere Geschichte. Nicht. Aber ich lass das jetzt so. Ist eh nur was Kleines. [Auch wenn da wieder Stunden, ach, Tage drinstecken - ach zum Glück zähl' ich sie nicht...]

Jenseits von Sehnsucht war nichts.

Diese Erkenntnis hatte Thiel mehr als zehn Jahre gekostet und jetzt traf sie ihn wie ein eisiger Dolchstich mitten zwischen die Schulterblätter.

Er hatte es lange nicht geglaubt. Forschungsfrei. Gastprofessur. Der Tag, an dem Rosenwasser in der Luft der Pathologie lag, weil jemand gekommen war, um um etwas zu werben, das Thiel für sein selbstverständliches Eigentum gehalten hatte.

Es war nicht so, als hätte ihn Boerne nicht darauf vorbereitet. Es war nicht so, als hätte Boerne ihn nicht nach seiner Meinung gefragt. Nicht direkt, sondern so, wie Boerne das eben tat. Mit großen ungebetenen Monologen. Und Thiel hatte ihm mit seiner Meinung geantwortet. Nicht direkt, sondern so, wie Thiel das eben tat. Mit großem verständnislosen Schweigen.

Erst als die Umzugskartons vor Boernes Haustür standen, hatte er es geglaubt.

Verstanden hatte er es auch da noch nicht, aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Da war auf einmal ein Bewusstsein, das vorher nicht da gewesen war. Er sah an sich herab und er erkannte die Veränderung, aber er verstand sie nicht, denn er war schließlich immer noch der Gleiche, auch wenn er sich plötzlich fühlte, als wanderte ein Krebsgeschwür durch seine Arterien.

Als Boernes Flugzeug startete, beugte sich Thiel gerade über die Leiche eines Mannes in seinem Alter. Ehedrama. Er starrte in die blutige Suppe, die vom Kopf des Toten übriggeblieben war und wunderte sich nicht, dass ihn an diesem Tag keine Übelkeit überkam. _Tragisch, nicht?,_ fragte Nadeshda, _und alles wegen einem gebrochenen Herz_. Und Thiel dachte sich, aber natürlich in den Kopf, wohin soll man denn sonst schießen, das Herz ist ja nicht das Problem, das Herz ist ja fort. Nur der Kopf kann das nicht verstehen.

Thiel ging nach draußen, Nadeshda rief ihm nach, Thiel ging weiter um die Ecke des nächsten Hauses und ging weiter und ging weiter und weiter und die Einsicht kam schleichend, sie legte sich um seine Schultern, brandete an seine Stirn und spülte sich in sein Herz.

Er hatte geglaubt, wenn er Boernes Flirts nur süffisant weglächelte, könnte es ewig so weitergehen, ohne dass er sich positionieren müsste.

Denn er hatte es sich bequem gemacht damit, sein Leben mit der Aussicht auf ein potenzielles Was auch immer mit Boerne zu verbringen.

Und jenseits davon, jenseits von spitzfindigen Zweideutigkeiten und überschrittenen Grenzen, jenseits dieser täglichen Erwartung, jenseits dieses täglichen Prüfstands ihrer Beziehung, so erkannte Thiel jetzt, jenseits seiner Sehnsucht erwartete ihn nichts. Jenseits von Boerne war er nur eines, und das war _alleine_.


	2. Chapter 2

Boerne hatte nicht aufgehört, ihn zu – , und hier scheiterte Thiel bereits, das richtige Wort zu finden. Aber er konnte in Boernes Stimme hören, dass dieses etwas da war, wenn sie am Telefon miteinander sprachen. Es beruhigte ihn mehr, als er es sagen konnte. Eine seltsame Überforderung überkam ihn jedes Mal, wenn Boernes amerikanische Telefonnummer mit der ungewohnten Zahlenkombination auf seinem Handy erschien. Nach dem Telefonat waren seine Hände häufig schweißnass, und oft gelang es ihm nicht, etwas Bedeutsames zur Konversation beizusteuern, aber er hielt das für nicht so schlimm, denn schließlich lag Boerne das Monologisieren sowieso viel mehr.

Im Sommer wurden Boernes Anrufe seltener und die Gespräche kürzer und Thiel sagte sich, die Hitze, und dachte sich, bald ist September und spätestens dann, wegen des Semesters. Er dachte nicht weiter als September, er verdrängte auch die Frage, was denn dann im September sei und vor allem erst im Oktober, denn dann drängten sich ihm nur Fantasien auf, die er _wirklich_ nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Der September kam und Boerne zurück und auch wenn Thiel versucht hatte, nichts zu erwarten, war er überrascht.

Die ersten Tage sah er ihn fast nicht, da Boerne, wie es schien, 48 Stunden durchschlief. Der Beginn der Arbeitswoche in der Pathologie war begleitet von Routine, die nicht verlernt werden konnte, wenngleich es sich zwischen ihnen etwas holprig anfühlte, aber Thiel dachte sich, der Jetlag. Doch auch in der zweiten Woche hatten sie kaum ein richtiges Wort miteinander gewechselt, Boernes Augen waren immer noch rot und die Ringe darunter schwarz und das war kein Jetlag mehr, sondern eine Katastrophe.

Boerne war unausstehlich und dazu aufdringlich und Thiel versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, aber es ging nicht, und Boerne hörte nicht auf, zu sticheln und zu kritteln und an ihm herumzumäkeln, und Thiel wollte nicht zurückschlagen, er wollte seine Contenance wahren, er wollte es doch wieder gut werden lassen, aber das Fass war einfach schon seit Wochen, ach seit Monaten, voll und schließlich explodierte er so laut, dass sogar Frau Haller wirkte, als stünde sie kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt.

Thiels Herz klopfte wild und Boerne war für einen Moment perplex.


	3. Chapter 3

Als es am Abend klingelte, wünschte sich Thiel sein schlichtes Empfinden zurück und dass er sich nicht bei jeder Begegnung mit Boerne wie manisch-depressiv fühlen musste. Freute er sich jetzt? Fürchtete er sich jetzt? Wollte er weglaufen oder hierbleiben? Irgendwas war nicht im Reinen zwischen ihnen, aber er fragte sich, ob darüber _reden_ das tatsächlich besser machen könnte.

„Kann ich reinkommen?“

Thiels Mund war schon zu einer schlagfertigen, abweisenden Antwort geöffnet, wie immer, aber dann merkte er, dass sich das hier nicht anfühlte, _wie immer_ , und entschied, dass er dann ja auch nicht reagieren musste, wie immer, vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, welches Verhalten er sich denn eigentlich von Boerne im Augenblick wünschte.

Als er kommentarlos zur Seite trat, um Boerne mit dieser stummen Geste hereinzubitten, wirkte dieser ob Thiels unerwarteter Freundlichkeit glatt ein wenig konsterniert. Er vergaß seine eigene Überraschung jedoch gleich wieder, da er selbst in Gedanken versunken schien.  

Es fühlte sich für einen Moment sehr förmlich an zwischen ihnen und Thiel hoffte, er müsste Boerne jetzt doch nicht auch noch einen Platz oder etwas zu trinken anbieten, aber so schlimm wurde es zum Glück nicht.

Boerne setzte sich an den Küchentisch und musterte den Raum. Thiel lehnte sich an die Küchenzeile und musterte Boerne, der wirkte, als würde er darauf warten, dass Thiel sich neben ihn setzte. Oder ihm gegenüber. Der auf jeden Fall wirkte, als würde er darauf warten, dass Thiel sich _setzte_. Aber als er es nicht tat, sah Boerne auch irgendwann darüber hinweg, und Thiel versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er es gut gefunden hatte, dass Boerne über so viel hinwegsehen konnte.

„Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen für heute. Ich war unausstehlich.“

Thiel sog scharf die Luft ein und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Boerne entschuldigte sich nicht, im Allgemeinen nicht und schon gar nicht für einmal unausstehlich Sein, jedoch stand da seit dem Sommer ein Elefant im Raum, dessen Umrisse Thiel nun zu erkennen begann. Boerne war im Begriff, sich für etwas zu entschuldigen, dass er bereits vor langer Zeit getan hatte und das nun seine Folgen nach sich zog. Thiel sah es in seinem Gesicht, er sah es an den Falten um die Augen und an den Falten um die Lippen und an den Falten auf der Stirn, er sah es an der Art, wie Boerne die Arme auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, wie er den Rücken und die Beine leicht gebeugt hatte, so dass er jederzeit schwungvoll aufstehen könnte, um ihn zu verlassen. Um ihn zu _ver-las-sen_.

Thiels Knie fühlte sich auf einmal sehr wacklig an, als diese bisher ungedachte Realität Raum forderte.

„Wer ist es?“, hörte er sich fragen, weil er wusste, dass er diese Frage stellen musste. Weil er wusste, dass diese Frage sonst ungestellt und unbeantwortet bliebe. Weil er _wollte_ , dass Boerne ihn diese Frage stellen hörte. Das erste Mal. Wer ist es, wer ist es, wer ist es, den du so plötzlich so viel mehr lieben kannst als mich.

Wieder wirkte Boerne so seltsam überrascht und diesmal blieb der Ausdruck ein wenig länger auf seinem Gesicht und er schien tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken, was an Thiel ihn so irritierte, und Thiel wollte, dass dieser Ausdruck nie von seinem Gesicht verschwinden würde, er wollte Boerne keinen höflichen schönen Abend noch wünschen, er wollte keinen distanzierten Händedruck, wenn Boerne das nächste Mal vor der Sicherheitskontrolle am Flughafen stünde, diesmal wohl für länger, diesmal vielleicht für immer, weil es da jemand anderen gab. Thiel wollte wieder die Ursache für all die Emotionen, die über Boernes Gesicht sprangen, werden und sein und bleiben.

Seine Beine trugen ihn an den Tisch, seine Arme ließen ihn den Stuhl zurückziehen und sein Rückgrat setzte ihn Boerne gegenüber. Weil das der einzige Platz war, an den er mit Sicherheit hingehörte.

Boerne schluckte und lehnte sich zurück, seine Arme mit den zurückgeschlagenen Hemdärmeln noch auf der Tischplatte.

Und Thiel wusste auf einmal gar nicht mehr, ob er mit seiner Einschätzung, was Boerne denn hatte sagen wollen, richtig gelegen hatte, aber er spürte sehr deutlich, dass er mit seiner Frage die Dichte und das Gewicht der Luft zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Und das war seltsam, denn das Einzige, was neu war, war schließlich, dass er damit eine Forderung ausgesprochen hatte, über welche Boerne doch bereits seit Jahren Klarheit haben musste.

_Bleib meins_.

Boernes Zeigefingerspitze malte kleine Kreise auf die dunkle Holzplatte, die er mit den Augen verfolgte.

„Das spielt keine Rolle“, antwortete Boerne schließlich abwesend.

„Würd‘ ich jetzt widersprechen.“

Boerne sah ihn scharf an und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Thiel darüber sicherlich kein Urteil zustünde.

„Jemand, den ich sehr gerne hab‘.“

Thiels Bauch wurde hart. Was hatte er auch fragen müssen. Dass Boerne jemanden _gerne haben_ konnte, klang nach einer zärtlichen Vertrautheit, von der er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Boerne sie mit überhaupt jemandem teilte, schon gar nicht mit einem dahergelaufenen _Ami_ oder wer auch immer das war.

Möglicherweise war das von Boerne aber auch gelogen. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er das leicht erkennen können. Er verfolgte die kleinen Kreise, die Boerne auf den Tisch malte, und ließ seinen Blick dort ruhen, auch als Boerne damit aufhörte und tief seufzte.

„Thiel, ich will Sie hier wirklich nicht quälen.“

Jedes von Boernes Worten durchtrennte eine der Sehnen, die ihn aufrecht hielten, und schlagartig wurde Thiel klar, dass egal, was er als nächstes tun oder sagen würde, er sehr wahrscheinlich schlicht zu spät käme. Ein knappes Jahr zu spät. Was war das schon, gerechnet auf eine ganze Dekade? Wie hatte er sich so täuschen können? Wie hatte er denken glauben, sie seien unendlich? Wieso zur Hölle war er nicht in blanke Panik ausgebrochen, als er Boerne damals zum Flughafen gefahren hatte? Wie hatte er so viel Zuversicht haben können?

Und dann schlossen sich seine Augen, seine Hand legte sich auf seine zitternden Lider und er musste plötzlich ganz leise lachen, denn er sah ein, wieso er so unbedacht hatte sein können.

„Was ist?“

Diese sandige Wärme über dem Zwerchfell – sie begleitete ihn seit dem Tag, an dem er Boerne kennengelernt hatte, und sie hatte ihm ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in das Band gegeben, das sie einte.

Er nahm die Hand von seinen Augen und legte seine Tränen auf Boernes Wange.

„Entschuldige bitte.“

Egal, ob Boerne jetzt nach Amerika ging oder nicht. Egal, ob Boerne jemanden gefunden hatte, den er vielleicht irgendwann einmal lieben würde, jemanden, mit dem er vielleicht einmal eine Freundschaft haben würde, wie er sie mit ihm hatte – egal, es würde nichts ändern.

„Es ist nur, ich weiß, ich hab‘ hundert Möglichkeiten verpasst und es ist viel zu spät, aber ich – “, und dann stockte er doch vor den nächsten zwei Worten, ein klein wenig überwältigt von Boernes plötzlicher Aufmerksamkeit. Da war auf einmal Boernes Herz, das an seine Fingerkuppen pochte, die Gänsehaut auf Boernes Unterarmen, die Lippen, die sich ängstlich kräuselten.

Thiel hatte etwas gelernt über dieses Leben dank Boerne.

Jenseits von Sehnsucht war nicht Nichts. Jenseits von Sehnsucht war immer Liebe. Denn er könnte nie, nie, nie aufhören voll Zärtlichkeit in Boernes Augen zu sehen oder voll Herzlichkeit an ihn zu denken. Nie mehr wäre er allein, auch wenn sie tausende Kilometer trennten und Boerne sein Herz mit jemand anderem teilen sollte.

Seine Liebe für Boerne, sie wäre stets bei ihm.

Sie würde ihn warm halten, auch wenn alles um ihn kalt würde. 

Diese sandige Wärme über dem Zwerchfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äh. Ja. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Ich mag das erste Kapitel ja selber am liebsten. Ich wusste selber nicht so recht wohin am Schluss, das merkt man, aber für mich macht's dennoch ein bisschen Sinn. In jedem Fall ist es jetzt wie's ist. Trotz allem poetischen Mindfuck wohl die am wenigsten düstere FF bisher, hurra! 
> 
> Frohe Ostern ihr Zuckerkekse!


End file.
